There is a known technology for displaying additional information related to a specific application program on an idle screen of an electronic device such as a mobile phone (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). By using this technology, for example, a function can be realized, in which additional information including a character string “weather forecast” is displayed on an idle screen, and a browser is activated to display a WEB page of weather forecast when a predetermined operation is performed with the additional information selected.
By using such a technology, a desired application program can be quickly activated without performing a complicated operation such as following a menu hierarchy from the idle screen to activate the desired application program.